guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shield of Judgment
Should this be the other way round: "Shield of Judgement" being the article and "Shield of Judgment" redirecting to it? * The skill description says "attack"; does this mean "melee attack", or *any* attack (melee and ranged)? --Eudas ::Any attack, that includes melee and ranged. image:WarlockUndead.jpg --Gares Redstorm 02:01, 30 March 2006 (CST) : SoJ does Holy Damage? --Pl4Gue 09:05, 12 July 2006 (CDT) :: It does. Please use indents — Skuld 09:06, 12 July 2006 (CDT) ::: Does this work if you block the attacks? My entirely-melee RA team got lol'd by a monk with this. It was a Mo/A. Naturally, being a monk, we all targeted him. Well, he teleported into us and began stabbing us, as we all got knocked down and then owned by elementalist AoE. Never underestimate the element of surprise. Gotta love decoy monks. Post Oct 25th Because its only melee creatures that flee from SoJ, i have found that farming the jade brotherhood north of senji's quite effective. Also with nightfall there is Shield of Absorption, this allows for huge ammounts of aggro. Since Oct 25th I have actually found my farming more efficient and much more profitable because of this. Qwerty091 02:33, 6 January 2007 (CST) Post Feb 1st Hehe, end of 55 solo monks? Read the latest wiki notes on this skill, duration fixed to 1...7 ;p How many hits you can take, 2, 3? With B. Aura + 20% longer it's maybe 10 seconds, so 4-5 hits... Bye-bye, bots. - Abedeus 01:29, 2 February 2007 (CST) :It's shield of deflection I believe not Judgment that was change.—'├ Aratak ┤' 01:34, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::Yes, it's Shield of Deflection, thank goodness. Maybe it'll be a good skill now. Entropy 01:36, 2 February 2007 (CST) :::And Shield of Regeneration? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 01:45, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::::There are just too many "Shield of ____" skills to remember. There are so many they could be in a separate category. :P Sora267 22:01, 15 February 2007 (CST) :::::Yeah, god forbid you can't count to 3.24.186.207.198 22:26, 7 October 2007 (UTC) usefull in any healer build (assassin jumps on you-knockdown...) :That's why you have shield bash. shield bash needs secondary warrior and shieldKalamaras gr 15:12, 25 March 2007 (CDT) ::And SoJ needs attribute points, 15 energy and your elite slot, not to mention being able to cast -- I know which one i'd prefer — Skuld 15:14, 25 March 2007 (CDT) Better then both: Return. Shadowstep away from danger ftw. UnexistNL SoJ and Ice Imps While farming Ice Imps in Talus Chute with my 55hp monk, I observed that some ice imps kept hitting my monk and were only affected by SoJ on every third hit or so. From the skill's description I would expect, that every hit counts and not only every third hit. Is this a bug or "a feature"? One weird Ice Imp (no boss - just a regular ice imp) did not receive any damage at all from SoJ - he was in a group of 4 imps mixed with some Siege Ice Golems (who all died). I kept fighting him, but he was unaffected by SoJ. Has anyone else observed anything similar? -- Looping 24 March 19:51 (GMT+1) : After more testing it seems to me that spell-attacks - in this case the Ice Spear of the Imps do NOT trigger SoJ. This is pretty annoying since the Imps can spam that spell for a long time. So the key to effective use of SoJ against Ice Imps is to make them use their normal attack which does trigger SoJ. Playing with range seems to work somewhat -- Looping 25 March 13:14 (GMT+1) ::There's no such thing as a spell attack. Attack always means swinging a weapon in GW, whether it's a sword or a wand. --Fyren 13:19, 25 March 2007 (CDT) :::Or a Scythe, Daggers, or a Staff. How about Spears and Bows... Bows aren't swung, maybe the bow-string... Hahaha! And on the more serious side, this skill PWNS those anorexic Assassins. (notice I corrected many spelling mistakes and similar butchering's of the English language) MagickElf666 18:56, 25 March 2007 (CDT) ::::I don't really know what that spell-attack means, but it reminds me of "projectile spells" that send some object at target to deal damage, like Lightning Orb, Ice Spear, Stoning etc. These projectile spells can be avoided by clever movement and obstacles between the caster and the target (like big rocks or wall). Yes, even though these spells seem like attacks, they are not. If you want to stop enemy from casting these, just use Backfire, Diversion or other anti-spam skills. -- ユーザー 17:36, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :::::They mean Projectile Spell Dean Harper 08:56, 21 September 2007 (CDT) Blocking Question, Let's say i've got SoJ and a block stance up. What happens? Does it matter which I activate first? Or will it try to go through the stance, and then the enchantment? Help would be appreciated Caramel Ni 17:15, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :This doesn't prevent you from being hit. The stance would give you a chance to block and if it fails, you'll get hit and then the attacker will take damage and be knocked down. --Fyren 20:02, 5 April 2007 (CDT) ::Seems kind of ironic since it is a "shield"... (T/ ) 20:11, 5 April 2007 (CDT) :::I realized that. I was wondering which the damage hit first... ::::it goes from left to right, but stances are always on the left whenever thier casted so it will always block first then hit them :::::Stacking order does not matter for blocking. If you have an enchant that blocks and SoJ, the block will always have its check before SoJ. --Fyren 11:52, 30 April 2007 (CDT) ::::::Yes but, it order for shield of judgement to knockdown, it says anyone "striking target ally". It never says specifically that the attack must hit. M s4 17:52, 30 April 2007 (CDT) :::::::That has nothing to do with what the person I replied to said. But anyway, everywhere in GW "strikes" is synonymous with "hits." --Fyren 17:58, 30 April 2007 (CDT) Knockdown If a warrior were to use this as their elite, would the knockdown be affected by the stonefist gauntlets that increases knockdown to 3 seconds? Or does the recipient of the enchantment count as the source of the knockdown, and thus only a 2 second knockdown acheived? Does anyone know? Puk 09:29, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :3 seconds, same for stuff like Shock and Gale and Bane Signet and Signet of Judgment and Spike Trap...etc etc (T/ ) 21:50, 12 April 2007 (CDT) ::No, stonefist won't lengthen shield of judgment's knockdown. --Fyren 00:51, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :::Entropy has trouble counting in seconds. (T/ ) 01:10, 13 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Huh? Stoneskin's don't stack, so why would it lengthen till 3 seconds? Supposed to be 2 I guess. UnexistNL 12:59, 4 May 2007 (CDT) Soz still sleeping. Related skills... why is hammer bash one of them? It's not a conditional knockdown. Bug/Exploit? I've noticed that if I have SoJ active on my monk and I use an AoE spell such as Symbol of Wrath, that the creatures do not seem to flee from it - and not just because they're knocked down. They usually stay the entire duration (5 seconds). I've tried this several times on Hydra, Griffin, Sand Drakes and Sand Giants. Has anyone else noticed this? Haxor 17:24, 27 May 2007 (CDT) :Is it not Hard mode? Since the introduction of hard mode, they have lessened the effect of AI scattering from AoE in normal mode. It's not really an exploit now, with loot scaling, since there isn't much to gain. Besides exp. --Vortexsam 00:32, 31 May 2007 (CDT) ::Glob of Ectoplasm --DEATHWING 16:37, 8 June 2007 (CDT) SoJ on Warrior Sometimes people do crazy things, just like I did while ago. I acquired SoJ on my Warrior, and shortly after started to think of builds around it. At first it turned out to be quite crappy, as i ran out of energy very quickly. However, I built myself a Sword with Zealous Hilt and Pommel of Enchanting. Things changed a bit ... using Flail as free IAS, and Sun and Moon Slash and the new Sunspear skill Whirlwind Attack, I can keep my energy pool full all the time when in combat (unless I'm being drained or if my attacks don't hit.) It's also fun to watch attackers getting knocked down repeatedly, even though the damage output from just SoJ isn't amazing. And for Sword users, this spell offers a great opportunity to use Steelfang Slash, which I think is relatively rare in PvE (PvP?) builds. Of course, if you're running a build that revolves around this spell, remember that you should be able to survive even without it, just in case it is interrupted, removed, disabled, or your don't have enough energy to cast it. I'm not saying that everyone should start running SoJ-paladin builds, but it's good to keep in mind that this skill can be of some use for a tank, or a person who shouldn't take damage, but is being hunted all the time. *Phew* finally finished, thanks for reading! -- ユーザー 18:05, 19 June 2007 (CDT) :You forgot to menion the hefty recharge time, which is probably the most mitigating thing about this skill. --Ckal Ktak 10:45, 8 August 2007 (CDT) ::A smiter with Blessed Aura could cast it ON you. There you go, no silly smite warrior required. 11:19, 8 August 2007 (CDT) :::When Smite was an attack it was kick-arse awesome to use a hammer/smiting Warrior. Zulu Inuoe 15:59, 8 November 2007 (UTC) EotN No boss listed that has this in GWEN :( I was sad.... Dean Harper 08:52, 21 September 2007 (CDT) :Has something to do with "Campaign: Prophecies", I'm guessing. ::I lol'd. 02:36, 22 January 2009 (UTC) SoJ vs Charr Flamewielder Ok, I've read the above but I'm still a bit confused. My standard 55hp Solo Monk from Cantha (Factions) got run to Ascalon City which accidentally missed Grendich Courthouse. So I did a solo run from Piken's to Grendich. During the run I noticed that Charr Flamewielders were capable of spamming Flare without triggering SoJ at all. This doesn't make sense to me in that while no weapon is involved, it is a "projectile spell". Is my thinking wrong or is this a bug? -- Sabardeyn 03:49, 13 February 2008 (UTC) :Do you know what a 'attack' is? Blue.rellik 03:51, 13 February 2008 (UTC) ::Key word there is spell. SoJ triggers on attacks, not spells, so flare will not count as its a spell, but attacks from bows or swords etc will. 13:41, 27 June 2008 (UTC) Little Bug I was 55ing and I noticed that Shield Of Judgment had a weird behaviour. Indeed, while SoJ was on and a caster wanded me, the lentgh in which his projectile flew was not correctly taken into account, SoJ triggered too soon. In other words, the projectile didn't even hit me that the foe was knocked-down but didn't take any damage. To strenghten my affirmation of a Bug here's a screenshot of this phenomenom. Please notice that the lag indicator is green. Or maybe it's just microlag. Here's the proof × GW-Topinambour 13:55, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I noticed that too. The damage from an attack is already calculated before it actually strikes. I noticed this when I got smacked by 8 Graping Ghouls in HM. If the pressure got too high, my monk would drop at 20 health, just to die an instant later.Thomahawk 19:56, 10 November 2008 (UTC) :::The weird thing is (yes, I know it is late), the hit will count once the monster gets back up. I've also noticed this bug in things like Wintersday quests, etc. King Neoterikos 03:32, 22 January 2009 (UTC)